Copy holders are used to support copy or notes in a position where the contents can easily be read by a typist whilst typing them on a keyboard. It should not be underestimated how useful copy holders are. Copy which is badly positioned can give the typist a great deal of physical discomfort and can result in a reduction in the typist's speed.
A variety of copy holders are known, one of which attaches to the typist's equipment and it is to this type of copy holder that the present invention relates. These copy holders comprise of two substantially blade-like interconnected arms, one of which serves as an attachment by a fastener, such as double sided adhesive tape, to the typist's equipment and the other as a extension for attaching the copy in a convenient position for the typist adjacent to the monitor or visual display unit.